Conventionally, there has been an apparatus which displays the reception condition of radio waves from another apparatus which is wirelessly communicable with the apparatus. For example, there is a conventional apparatus that receives radio waves from an access point of wireless LAN, calculates the strength of the radio waves, and displays the reception condition based on the calculated strength of the radio waves.
However, the above conventional apparatus is not assumed to communicate with a plurality of apparatuses and is not configured to collectively display the reception conditions of the plurality of apparatuses.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiment is to provide an information processing technique that allows calculation of the reception condition of signals from a plurality of apparatuses.
In order to achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment has the following features.
The exemplary embodiment is an information processing program executed on a computer of an information processor having a wireless communication function. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: calculating a reception condition of a signal transmitted from each of a plurality of apparatuses having a wireless communication function; and calculating a comprehensive reception condition representing the respective reception conditions of the signals from the plurality of apparatuses comprehensively by using the respective reception conditions having been calculated.
According to the above, the reception condition of each of the apparatuses can be calculated and a comprehensive reception condition that comprehensively represents the reception conditions calculated for the respective apparatuses can be calculated. Accordingly, for example, by displaying an image representing the comprehensive reception condition on a display screen, a user can know the reception condition of signals from the plurality of apparatuses by a single image.
In another configuration, values that respectively represent the calculated reception conditions may be averaged, and thereby the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated.
According to the above, an average of the reception conditions of the respective apparatuses can be calculated. Accordingly, an average reception condition of the plurality of apparatuses can be calculated.
In another configuration, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute correcting the calculated comprehensive reception condition based on the respective reception conditions having been calculated.
According to the above, the calculated comprehensive reception condition can be corrected.
In another configuration, the computer may be further caused to execute determining whether each of the values that represent the calculated respective reception conditions is smaller than or equal to a predetermined reference value. The comprehensive reception condition is corrected in accordance with a result of the determination.
According to the above, whether each reception condition is smaller than or equal to a reference value is determined and a result of the determination can be reflected in the comprehensive reception condition.
In another configuration, the comprehensive reception condition may be corrected when there is any apparatus, among the plurality of apparatuses, with respect to which a result of the determination is affirmative.
According to the above, the comprehensive reception condition can be corrected when there is any apparatus with respect to which a value representing a reception condition is smaller than or equal to a reference value.
In another configuration, the computer may be further caused to execute measuring a time from reception of a signal from an apparatus to next reception of a signal from the apparatus. When the measured time is longer than or equal to a predetermined time period, the comprehensive reception condition is calculated, excluding the apparatus with respect to which the predetermined time period has elapsed.
According to the above, the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated excluding an apparatus with respect to which a predetermined time period has elapsed from a time of reception of a signal. Accordingly, the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated by using, for example, only apparatuses that are currently in communication.
In another configuration, the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated by using the lowest one of the values that represent the respective reception conditions.
According to the above, the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated based on an apparatus in the poorest reception condition.
In another configuration, the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated based on a ratio of apparatuses with respect to which the values that represent the respective reception conditions are greater than or equal to a predetermined reference value.
According to the above, the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated based on a ratio of apparatus with respect to which values representing reception conditions are greater than or equal to a predetermined reference value.
In another configuration, any of the respective reception conditions is selected time-sequentially, and the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated by using the selected reception condition.
According to the above, any of the respective reception conditions having been calculated is selected time-sequentially, and the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated by using the selected reception condition.
In another configuration, each of the calculated respective reception conditions is assigned weighting and the weighted reception conditions are averaged, and thereby the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated.
According to the above, the reception conditions are respectively weighted and the weighted reception conditions can be averaged.
In another configuration, the reception conditions are assigned weighting so that greater weighting is assigned to the reception condition of a specific apparatus among the plurality of apparatuses than those of the others of the plurality of apparatuses, and the values representing the weighted respective reception conditions are averaged, and thereby the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated.
According to the above, the comprehensive reception condition can be calculated by, for example, assigning greater weighting to an apparatus with a higher degree of importance.
In another configuration, the reception conditions of signals transmitted from the plurality of apparatuses are sorted by apparatus and by signal type, and the reception condition for each sorted group may be calculated.
According to the above, each reception condition sorted not only by apparatus but also by signal type can be calculated. For example, reception conditions may be sorted based on whether each of received signals is broadcast data or unicast data.
In another configuration, weighting is assigned in accordance with the signal type and the weighted values representing the respective reception conditions are averaged, and thereby the comprehensive reception condition may be calculated.
According to the above, weighting can be assigned in accordance with a signal type and an average of the reception conditions can be calculated.
In another configuration, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute transmitting a predetermined signal to at least one of the plurality of apparatuses and receiving a response for the signal.
According to the above, a predetermined signal can be transmitted to the other apparatuses and a response for the signal can be received. Accordingly, for example, a signal can be mandatorily received from an apparatus from/to which data is not frequently received/transmitted.
In another configuration, the predetermined signal may be transmitted to an apparatus, among the plurality of apparatuses, from which no signal has been received for a predetermined time period so that a response for the predetermined signal is received from the apparatus.
According to the above, a response can be received from an apparatus from which no signal has been received for a predetermined time period, and thus the reception condition of the signal from the apparatus can be reflected in the comprehensive reception condition.
In another configuration, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute notifying a user of information representing the comprehensive reception condition.
According to the above, the user can be informed of the comprehensive reception condition. For example, the user can be informed of the reception condition by displaying an image representing the comprehensive reception condition on a display screen.
Another embodiment may be implemented in the form of an information processor which realizes the above features. Further, another embodiment may be configured as an information processing system in which a plurality of elements which respectively realize the above features. The information processing system may be configured as a single device or may be configured as a plurality of devices. Another embodiment may be implemented in the form of an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the reception condition of signals from a plurality of apparatuses can be calculated.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.